Secret Life Of Pets:A Princess Tail
by Empv
Summary: Princess had everything she wanted...until she was bankrupt.Now Princess needs to solve the mystery with the help of Max and his friends on how the money got stolen so she and her owner Honey could get back to their normal life.
1. Chapter 1:Hi Im Princess

Princess's P.O.V

Hi,my name is Princess!

I'm the luckiest yorkie in the world!

I live in a rich and fancy mansion in London with my owner, Honey. Our life has always been fabulous and grand.I was always lucky to have Honey in my life. My life. was lonely that's when Honey found me and gave me a lot of what she had! Yes, you can say,I was spoiled.

Honey helped me get back on my paws, get it?

Anyways my life is all about the money and luxury and nothing's going to change that...

2 Months Later~

"Bye Princess I'll be back..."waved", Honey.

She shut the door to the rusty apartment. they now call home in New York City. It turned out the life Princess and Honey once had changed.

Someone hacked into their bank account and lost all their money. London no longer seemed like it was the right thing for them.

They moved to New York City so Honey could get a job and to get more money.

They did not know how their old money got stolen. They did not question it.

They still wanted to go back to the old life. that leaves Princess to solve the mystery on her own

"Oh you'll be back,you'll be back ! How proud you will be as I will soon solve the case." Says Princess to herself as she ran to the window to get on the rails down below and that's how her adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2:Racket

Meanwhile In Another Apartment~

Max and Duke were both snuggled on their dog bed together. Liam was at school and his parents, Katie and Chuck,were at work. The two dogs had the entire apartment room to themselves. Until they heard a noise outside, Duke was feeling not too comfortable to go check. What was the noise was keeping Max awake?

"Duke, would you please check what's making that racket?",asked Max.

Duke was fast asleep, he rolled on his back with his paws up. Max sighed, there was no way Duke was going to help Max with this one, so with no choice, Max had to get up and check to see what's the making the noise. He was pretty sure it was Gidget pawing at the window for him,wanting his attention. It could be Chloe was trying to seek help from him for something. It was that she got her toy mouse stuck on her paws again.Max opened the window with his paws,at first ,he took one straight look at Gidget's window Gidget turned for out to not even be there so he looked down at the rails and see Princess on the rail.

It made Max turn his head he recognized Princess from before by the time she moved in and was going to welcome her but couldn't find the right room since they already have a lot of people with yorkies in their apartment building "Is this the Princess we heard about?" He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3:You Okay?

Max continued to stare down at a dazed Princess. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake her, or let her be? At least watch her until she gets back up on her feet.

Suddenly, he heard Duke...who woke up shouting,

"Max, did you find out who was making that noise yet!?"

Max had only turned part of his attention to Duke, when he noticed Princess got up on her four feet!

Max turned back to focus on Princess. Princess shook herself and then, paused, as her eyes were on Max,

"Oh my gosh..he's so handsome..." she thought of Max.

Max he was a little weirded out, he could not understand why Gidget behaved like that when she's around him.

"You okay?",asked Max.

He shook off his questions about her googly eyes and paid more attention showing how worried about he was about Princess falling down.

"Yes, I'm fine.",giggled Princess.

She smiled, which made Max almost chuckle.

"Okay, that's good.",said Max, as he smiled back at her.

So, are you the " Princess" we heard about?",asked Max.

"Yes,Yes I am.", Princess said trying to stand tall,as her tail started to wag.

Max tried to stop himself from bursting into laughter watching her tail wagging.

It was even faster then Gidget's tail, which led to them both into laughing together.

Meanwhile, Right Next Door To Max's Apartment~

Gidget came back from her walk with her owners. She went to tell Max through the window that she was back. As soon as she reached to the window ledge, she saw Max with Princess laughing together!

That left her speechless and not knowing what to do next...


	4. Chapter 4:Get Away From Him!

Gidget was shocked what she was seeing. She couldn't believe her crush,Max, is dating another dog! Without saying another word, Gidget quickly opened the window with all her might!

"Hey!",she shouted out.

Max and Princess turned their attention towards Gidget,

"Get away from him!',she yelled out barking at Princess.

Princess stepped back a little to how much Gidget was barking.

"Woah..woah.. take it easy! Jeez, it's hurting my ears!",barked Princess back.

The two dogs were barking at each other, suddenly,Max heard a huge groan.

Max quickly turned away from the window,and saw Duke on his back! He was moving all four of his legs trying to wake himself up. Max got very nervous.

He tried to sing him back to sleep. Then, he turned around to try to see if he could get Gidget and Princess to stop barking at each other. Before he could have the chance to talk to them to get them to stop barking,something else happened.

Gidget shouted out, "How dare you try to steal MY boyfriend!"

Princess gasped as she turned to Max, "How could Max be a boyfriend to this psycho...",thought Princess to herself.

Everyone was in silence for a while,until ,Duke finally got up to look at everyone around him "What did I miss? He asked.


	5. Chapter 5:Oh Hi

Duke looked left and right. He peaked out of the window, there was a commotion going on outside. All of a sudden,it stopped. When Duke poked his head out, he didn't even realize that Princess was with them.

"Alright good..",said Duke.

Suddenly, Max ran up to bite him on the tail to get his attention.

"What is it, Max?",asked Duke, as he turned back around.

"This is Princess.",introduced Max.

Princess came closer so Duke could take a better look.

"Nice to meet you, Duke.",said Princess

"Oh , aren't you that Yorkie who moved in?", asked Duke excitedly.

Princess nodded, "Yup. The famous Yorkie you all heard about."

"And a boyfriend stealer!",yelled out Gidget. She continued barking at her.

Duke turned to Princess

"So your famous and a boyfriend stealer?",asked Duke confused

"Oh..hehe.. I'm pretty sure she was just joking.", said Princess as she started blushing. The embarrassment as her eyes came when she looked up towards Max, and then, looked back at Gidget. She was already mad and was growling at her.

"Joking, Joking!?",yelled out Gidget.

She thought about barking some

"Hey Gidget, we should make our guest feel more welcomed!",yelled Duke.

Gidget stopped. Still, she could see there was a smirk on Princess's face. That, more than anything, made her annoyed.

"So tell us, Princess, where are you from?",asked Duke.

Princess was silent. She looked at both Max and Duke. They looked like they were both paying attention to see what she had to say. Princess liked the fact that Max is paying attention but she felt like nobody saw what she saw.

"Did they have to know why I'm here." She thought to herself.


	6. Chapter 6:The Story

Duke said to Princess, "Princess had no choice but explain her story to both Duke and Max.

"I'm from England. Me and my owner were the richest people in town. I'm mean. When you're in England, it's like being filthy rich. My story was almost like a Cinderella story. I was a lonely puppy who needed love. That wasn't until Honey came to rescue me from that dreaded, awful place and moved me into her mansion. As I grew older, life was perfect. Somehow, all our money was stolen. England didn't felt like home anymore,so ,we moved here.",shared Princess.

Duke was silent. He was very sorry about what happened to Princess. Max, on the other hand, walked up to her.

"You know, you could ask us for our help, you know.",said Max.

Princess looked up at Max with a happy look, as her tail began to wag. She was about to begin to say something, before she did ,Gidget interrupted ,"

"No. Don't ever agree with him, listen to me Max.. you're making a big mistake. You belong to me!",yelled Gidget.

Max and Princess were turned to Gidget's attention. Before saying anything, Max turned towards Princess

"I'll handle it.", he said to her, before turning towards Gidget

"Hey Gidget did you listen? We gotta help Princess!",shouted Max.

Gidget was quiet for a moment. She was happy that Max responded back to her. She was still upset that he was still on Princess's side. Of course, she heard about the whole story. That doesn't change the way she now thinks about her. Gidget was always known to be the one to help people all the time. She helped Max watch over Busy Bee.

While he was gone, even though it didn't work out, at least, she didn't let Busy Bee get eaten by those cats in the cat lady's apartment

"Okay, we'll help Princess.",nodded Gidget.


	7. Chapter 7:Lets Start

It took a while for the group to get down from the back stairs of the apartment. It was safer and easier using the railings that are outside of the apartment. It was quite easy for Max, Duke and Princess to go down the stairs and into the back of the apartment.

None of the people next door were suspicious and asking what is going on ? Gidget made it out alright. She met with the group who were already waiting outside in the back. The apartments that the dogs live in were right next to each other so there was no problem with noise and carrying on. Nobody was ever suspicious about what these mischievous pets were up to.

Gidget opened the door with her mouth she could see Max,Duke and Princess standing further away from her in the distance. Gidget hopped herself down to run towards them.

"Is everyone together?",she asked.

Max looked around him to see if everyone was together. After checking, he looked at Gidget to give her his answer

"Yeah I think everyone's here. I think we should go get Mel and Buddy first.",said Max.

"Yes, I think your right. Let's start.",said Gidget as the group left to start off the journey.


	8. Chapter 8:I Must Find That Girl

Max, Gidget, Duke and Princess made plans before they started their journey. Finding out why all of Princess's money got stolen was the mission. Their other friends, Buddy, Mel and Sweet Pea tried to get to Princesses's apartment in an organized way. This was challenging while they headed towards the building.

There was a Scottish Terrier, Jock, resting in his dog bed. After coming back home from a long walk, and he had laid down immediately.

From his bed, he heard noises. So, he quickly jumped onto the window ledge and looked through the window to see who it was. What he didn't expect was a few dogs passing by him and not realizing he was watching them.

Something caught his eye, a Yorkshire Terrier in a pretty little bow. His cheeks started blushing as soon as she saw her !

His owner shouted, "Jock come get your food!"

His owner said, Jock, turned away to get the food that was poured into his mouth as he ate he lifted his head up chewing on the food he has in his mouth he couldn't get his mind off of the yorkie he saw

"I must find that girl." He said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9:Princess’s Apartment

The group made their way to Princess's apartment. Princess, of course, opened the window so the group could get inside. After she opened it, she then turned over to the group,

"Okay everybody, one creature at a time.",Princess said.

Max nodded in response to what Princess had just said. Max and all the other animals had formed a group. This group was dedicated to solve this mystery together. They all wanted to help Princess. They stepped into the apartment one by one until Princess was the only one left.

When she was the only one left to go through the window and into the apartment, she jumped right through the apartment window.

After jumping in, she then closed the door that was behind her. Once they were together could get started on looking at some evidence that is around the house but little did Princess knew is that Jock was following them as he peaked his head out from climbing on the staircase.


End file.
